Lelouch and Schneizel's Dancing Riddles
by Windrises
Summary: The Riddler tells Prince Schneizel to have a dance competition with Lelouch.


Notes: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. The live action Batman show was created by William Dozier and is owned by Fox and Warner Bros. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to Adam West and Frank Gorshin.

Prince Schneizel was pacing around his palace. He said, "I'm starting to feel deeply concerned about the inheritance."

Princess Cornelia asked, "What do you mean?"

Schneizel said, "I keep getting a scary vision of Lelouch getting the Emperor's inheritance instead of me."

Cornelia asked, "Why do you think that?"

Schneizel said, "I think that I have a secret way of finding out future events."

Cornelia replied, "I think that you're going crazy."

Schneizel said, "Well I hired the Riddler to come up with a plan that'll make sure that I get the Emperor's inheritance instead of Lelouch."

The Riddler replied, "Although I'm mostly known for hiring riddles I'm also the most dangerous mastermind in Gotham. I've come up with the ultimate plan." The Riddler told Schneizel the plan. Schneizel ran out of his palace.

Meanwhile Lelouch Lamperouge finished up his school day. He said, "The teachers gave me too much homework. It's a recurring habit that I'm sick of." Lelouch ripped his homework in half and threw the ripped paper on the ground. Several students tripped over the paper.

Shirley Fenette replied, "You need to be a little more responsible Lulu."

Lelouch said, "Being responsible is an overrated habit that I'm not okay with." Lelouch looked a little sad while saying, "I'm not successful at doing things well."

Shirley replied, "I think you're great at many things Lulu. I hope you get a chance to prove that to yourself."

Since the school day was over Lelouch walked outside. Prince Schneziel danced to where Lelouch was. Lelouch angrily asked, "Why are you around here?"

Schneizel pretended to be offended while saying, "That's a really rude way to treat royalty. I want you to be in a dancing contest with me."

Lelouch asked, "Why would you ask me to do such a silly thing?"

Schneizel said, "Hold on there you goofball. You dance crazily all the time. I heard that you dance around and crash into stuff everyday. A dance competition is a great way to dance without being a chaotic dude."

Lelouch replied, "I know that you have a sneaky reason for suggesting a dance competition. Tell me some details."

Schneizel replied, "The winner of the dance competition will get a big chunk of the Emperor's inheritance."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm going to become the Emperor and inherit millions of dollars."

Schneizel replied, "You're not going to accomplish anything valuable."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to go to the dancing competition. In fact I'm going to show the world that I'm one of the best dancers of all time."

Schneizel replied, "You've apparently danced yourself into delusions if you think that."

After Schneizel danced away Lelouch said, "The prince's plan seems somewhat goofier than his usual plans. I think that somebody helped him with it."

The Riddler tap danced to Lelouch and replied, "You're right you unlikeable punk. I've become Prince Schneizel's mentor. I inspired him to have a dance competition with you."

Lelouch replied, "It seems like you're quite the bothersome mastermind."

The Riddler said, "The prince of puzzlers has come up with another goldmine of brilliance." The Riddler jumped around with excitement.

Lelouch responded, "Calling yourself the prince of puzzlers is confusing. Your gimmick is riddles, not puzzles." The Riddler punched Lelouch and pranced away.

The next night Schneizel danced around the palace. Schneizel thought that he was a high quality dancer, but the guards were weirded out by it. Schneizel said, "Lelouch is going to lose all of his inheritance."

Princess Cornelia asked, "What are you doing?"

Schneizel said, "I'm practicing my dance moves."

Cornelia replied, "You should probably practice at a dancing studio instead of the palace."

Schneizel said, "Dancing at a studio makes me seem less fancy than I really am. Dancing at my palace will make my dance moves fancier." Cornelia rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Lelouch was dancing in his living room. He accidentally crashed into one of C. C.'s paintings. The painting got broken in half. Lelouch said, "I need to make sure that C. C. forgets about the painting." Lelouch was about to throw the painting out the window, but C. C. walked by and caught him.

C. C. asked, "Why did you break one of my favorite paintings?"

Lelouch said, "It was another one of my regular accidents. I was practicing for my dancing competition."

C. C. replied, "Dance normally."

Lelouch said, "I couldn't do something that generic. If I danced like a regular point I could lose points for fitting in too well. I need to stand out."

C. C. asked, "Can we dance together?"

Lelouch said, "No. It's a solo dance. In other words nobody will dance with Schneizel."

C. C. asked, "Why are you obsessed with winning the dancing competition?"

Lelouch said, "It'll make me become the Emperor." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch said, "It seems like you doubt me."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I doubt that the Emperor makes choices about his will for good dancing."

Batman knocked on the door. Lelouch danced to the door and opened it. Lelouch asked, "What's going on Batman?"

Batman said, "I found out that the Riddler has come to your city and he has been helping Prince Schneizel. I can help you learn some dance moves."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the best dancers ever."

Batman replied, "I think that you should see my dance moves. It could help you." Batman did his eccentric dance from 1966.

Lelouch said, "Your dancing is pretty weird."

Batman replied, "Uniqueness stands out better than normalness. That's what makes me more popular than Superman."

Lelouch continued dancing around. He accidentally fell and crash landed on some plants. The plants landed on the ground and dirt was all over the carpet. Lelouch wanted to avoid getting in trouble so he ripped the carpet off and threw it out the window.

The next day Lelouch and Schneizel went to a nearby dancing studio for the dancing competition. Lelouch said, "I'm going to be the prince of winners."

Schneizel replied, "Yeah right you prince of troublemakers." Lelouch shook his fist at Schneizel.

The Riddler said, "Being the prince of dancing is rather weak in comparison to being the prince of puzzlers."

Diethard Ried started broadcasting the event. He said, "Two losers dancing like goofballs will make my ratings higher."

Schneizel said, "Start hosting the event Cornelia."

Cornelia wasn't enthusiastic about the event. She said, "Today's adventure is a dancing competition between the determined Schneizel and the lame Lelouch. Prince Schneizel gets to dance first."

Schneizel said, "I think that the crowd will really like my dancing." Schneizel skipped around for a few minutes. After that he tap danced around the room. The audience clapped a few times.

Lelouch said, "Your dancing was a cringeworthy event."

Schneizel replied, "You shouldn't be rude to my dance moves. I studied hard on how to become one of the true masters of dancing."

The Riddler said, "I've been a great mentor to Prince Schneizel. I've been quite the tap dancer for decades."

Lelouch walked up to the audience and said, "You people have likely seen hundreds of dancers. Most of them were pretty good, but they didn't stand out well enough. They lacked the memorable grace that is required for being one of the greatest dancers of all time. I'm going to show you that I have more skills than most dancers that you've seen. You're going to be so wowed by my dancing that you'll give me dozens of dancing awards. I assume you're ready for this, because this will be one of the best things that you've ever seen."

Lelouch danced around and accidentally crashed into a desk. The desk crashed to the ground. After that Lelouch danced around for a few more seconds and accidentally crashed into the water cooler. The water that was in the water cooler fell on the audience.

Cornelia said, "Schneizel is the dance competition's winner."

Schneizel said, "I'm going to become the richest person in Britannia."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to play a prank on that bratty wise guy." Lelouch threw a stink bomb at Schneizel. Schneizel passed out. Lelouch ran out of the dancing studio.

Batman ran inside of the dancing studio and said, "You need to give up Riddler."

The Riddler replied, "Riddle me this: Who's been caught, but has fast enough tap dancing skills to escape?" The Riddler tap danced out of the dancing studio. He was so fast that he managed to escape Batman.

A few hours later Lelouch told C. C. what happened. C. C. said, "You did a terrible job at the dancing event. The Empress told me that you're going to lose money from the Emperor's will for your rudeness."

Lelouch replied, "Dancing at fancy event isn't my cup of tea. I'm going to continue my dance moves at home." Lelouch started dancing around the living room. After dancing for a few seconds he almost fell, but C. C. caught him. Lelouch said, "I'm sorry."

C. C. smiled while saying, "Thank you for falling for me." Lelouch tried to kiss C. C., but he slipped to the ground.


End file.
